Twisted Metal 2
Twisted Metal 2 '''(also known as '''Twisted Metal: World Tour and Twisted Metal EX in Japan) is the second game in the Twisted Metal series, and was released in 1996 for both the and the . It is set one year after the first tournament. It has expanded the area of play found in the games, incorporating areas around the world as death courses. Story The following is from an FMV in the options menu; Prologue Calypso: My name is Calypso. Exactly one year ago on Christmas Eve, my Twisted Metal contest destroyed the City of Angels. Down below, life has come to a halt, as survivors struggled to stay alive. Man: Calypso! Calypso, what have you done?! What have you done?! Calypso: All the city awashed in flames, nothing left to destroy. I face a dilemma: where will this year's Twisted Metal contest take place? Fourteen of the world's best drivers have already been chosen, ready to battle to the death in the hopes of becoming the victor, and to claim whatever prize their brave hearts desire. But where will the contest be held? Ah. The world will be my battleground. Paris, Hong Kong, even Antarctica! There will be no safe zones this year, no places to hide. In the next twenty-four hours, the entire world will know my name. They will see my beautiful work of art, first hand. No one will be safe. I promise you that. Good luck driver, and welcome to Twisted Metal. Contestants TM2 has a total of fourteen contestants in the game, two more than the original 12. Five of them are new characters that are playable from the start, seven are returning vehicles from the previous title, and two are unlockable. Returning Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Roadkill Marcus Marcus enters the tournament to find out if Twisted Metal is a reality or not. Hammerhead Mike & Stu They want the ability to fly. Outlaw 2 Capt. Jamie Roberts Joins the tournament in search of her brother who disappeared in the previous Twisted Metal. Warthog Capt. Rogers Is tired of being called old and joins the tournament to be young again. Mr. Grimm Mr. Grimm When he wins, he will bring destruction and chaos to the world. Thumper Bruce Cochrane He wants to have control over more than a mere neighborhood. Spectre Ken Was always ignored by everyone since a kid. He joins the tournament to change that. New Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Twister Amanda Watts Drives a Formula Indy and enters the tournament to be the fastest driver ever. Axel Axel Wants to confront the person that trapped him in the 'hellish contraption'. Mr. Slam Simon Whittlebone Drives a construction vehicle and wants to build the largest tower ever. Shadow Mortimer Enters the contest to help those who died in Twisted Metal get revenge on Calypso for killing them. Grasshopper Krista Sparks Looking for answers as to what happened to her father, who she thought was dead. Boss/Unlockable Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Sweet Tooth Needles Kane Needles Kane drives the infamous Ice Cream truck and doesn't want to be too far from anyone. Locked, must use code to unlock. Minion Minion Minion enters the contest to get revenge on Calypso. He is the boss of Amazonia unless you're using Minion. Locked, must use code to unlock. Dark Tooth Charlie Kane The final boss that appears in Hong Kong Krunch. Can't be unlocked but can be played through cheat devices, such as a Gameshark. (WARNING: Using Dark Tooth causes a lot of glitches and corruption). Game Modes Single Player *Tournament *Challenge Match Multi-Player *Challenge Match *Co-Op Tournament Single Player Battlegrounds * Los Angeles - Quake Zone Rumble: L.A. stands in ruins after the previous Twisted Metal contest with smoldering buildings and a fire pit. You take on 6 opponents here. * Moscow - Suicide Slide: An abandoned missile silo is in the center of this rather small stage. Weapons regenerate from the silo until it is destroyed. You take on 5 opponents here. * Paris - Monumental Disaster: Scenic Paris is awaiting destruction. The Eiffel Tower can be knocked down allowing vehicles access to the Parisian rooftops, while the painting in the Louvre can be burned down. You take on 6 opponents here. * Amazonia - Fire Walk: A fiery area with temples and lava alike. You take on 6 opponents before fighting Minion. If you're playing on Easy Diffculty, the game ends here. * New York - The Big Leap: The Big Apple is your playground as you leap from rooftop to rooftop with the New York City skyline in the distance. Be careful, though! Falling off the roof results in loss of life. You take on 6 opponents here. * Antarctica - The Drop Zone: Bundle up! The frigid wonderland begins to melt away as you battle your opponents. Just make sure you're not on the cracking ice as it begins to sink! You take on 7 opponents here. * Holland - Field of Screams: This is a rather small stage, but your opponents are many. You take on 9 opponents as you drive through the fields and windmills of Holland. * Hong Kong - Hong Kong Krunch: Battle opponents in a temple or through the Hong Kong subway system. You take on 8 opponents here. * Dark Tooth - Hong Kong Krunch: Played on the Hong Kong level. It is not an actual level, but it does have its own password. If you beat Dark Tooth here, you get to see your character's ending. Multi-Player Battlegrounds In addition to the Single Player Battlegrounds, there are a few battlegrounds specifically for 2 player Challenge Mode. * Suicide Swamp: One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is a Battleground from Jet Moto, also developed by SingleTrac studios. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: ↑ ↓ → R1 * Rooftop Combat: One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is the Rooftops Combat 'The Final Battle' Battleground from TM(1995). When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: ↓ ← R1 ↓ * Assault on Cyburbia: One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is the Assault on Cyburbia Battleground from TM(1995). When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: ↓ ↑ L1 R1 Trivia *Calypso's blimp is first seen here. Calypso used it as his office base. The blimp underwent a complete redesign in Twisted Metal III where it served as the final stage. In Twisted Metal: Black, it is reverted back to an ornamental blimp (any purpose else unrelated to the Twisted Metal contest directly). *In the promotional demonstration video included with the Interactive CD Sampler Pack Volume Three, two unused beta names for enemies can be seen: DeadHead (Hammerhead) and Bam Bam (Mr. Slam). Also, a beta Yellow Jacket is seen as a playable character. *''TM2'' was originally intended to have hovercars instead of regular wheeled vehicles. *''TM2'' made the driving controls easier from Twisted Metal (1995) by making the vehicles able to turn without any forward or backward momentum. This has been included in every other TM game to date. *In the ending cutscenes, the player meets Calypso on the rooftops of New York, but the final level in the game is Hong Kong, with New York being the fifth level. This could imply that the New York Rooftops were the final level originally, as it would relate to the final level in TM(1995), and because the player was originally to fight Darkside as a boss in New York. *This, and TM1, are the only games in the series released on a non-Sony console. *This is the second out of the four games in the series to feature the Password screen. Opening Video See Also *Twisted Metal 2 Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Weapons - Weapons Pickups & Character Specials in this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games